


I will give it all to you (you're my one true love)

by Asami_Sato



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asami_Sato/pseuds/Asami_Sato
Summary: a mini fic about runaan's birthday after he escapes the coin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the beginning of this was included in my morning prompt found in my one word prompts series, I got inspired to make it into a chaptered fic! the other chapters will be about different parts of the day. hope you enjoy :)

Runaan awoke peacefully, sunlight filtering through the window, creating a peaceful ambience present throughout the room. He could hear birds chirping outside, no doubt picking at their vegetable garden, he thought, annoyed. He was comfortably warm, the blanket soft to the touch as it stretched over his and Tinker's sleeping forms. Tinker had his arm strewn over Runaan's waist as usual. He smiled as he shifted closer to his husband, as they had drifted apart in their sleep.

He then remembered why today was special. He felt lucky that the sun shone and the birds chirped on his birthday, nature always seeming to align with his wishes every year. He was celebrating his 33rd birthday this year, an occurrence he didn't even consider possible a few months ago. The assassin relished the fact that he was alive, healthy, and most of all, reunited with his love, who always stood by him, even when he wasn't sure why.

Runaan gently lifted his hand to affectionately trace the sunfire markings on Tinker's arms, the patterns and golden hues more familiar to him than mostly anything. Although he wasn't a morning person, he enjoyed the peaceful tranquility the morning offered. He reflected on the past few months, and how celebrating another birthday felt almost surprising.

Minutes later, Tinker began to stir awake, his nose twitching at the fabric of the blanket before his eyes slowly blinked awake, amber eyes igniting in the morning glow. They spoke of unspeakable warmth, as he greeted the world with open arms and an open heart, always the morning person. He immediately remembered the special occurrence of the day.

"Good morning" he whispered. Runaan murmured a greeting back, both of them smiling tiredly.

He then reached forward with his other hand, carding it through the moonshadow elf's long white hair. "Happy birthday" he continued, his smile growing.

Runaan leaned into his touch, his fatigue and affection making him pliant and clingy. "Thank you" he replied, eyes fluttering shut.

They laid for a few moments, Tinker still playing with his hair, before breaking the silence. "What would you like to do today, my moonlight?" he asked warmly.

Runaan considered this. He was never one for birthday celebrations, partially due to his moonshadow nature, which spoke of selflessness and forgetting one's desires and troubles. Due to being an assassin for years, he had forgotten to celebrate his birthday, or, at least, had forgotten how to. That was, until he met Tinker. His husband found it surprising that he had forgotten how to celebrate his birthday, but he understood the moonshadow philosophy. Throughout their relationship, he's gently encouraged him to at least have one day where he allows himself and his loved ones to celebrate him. Runaan had slowly begun to relearn what birthdays mean, and the importance of being surrounded by your loved ones.

One birthday, Tinker had surprised the moonshadow elf with his group of assassin recruits, as they sat by a campfire and celebrated his birthday, the big surprise being each of the assassins telling Runaan how he's positively influenced them as an assassin and as a person. He was honoured.

This year, however, he was just grateful to be alive, and most importantly, home. He reflected on this.

"I think I would just like to spend it at home. A nice quiet day." he finished, his gaze meeting Tinker's, who's eyes shone with a fondness that made his chest hurt.

“Of course” he affirmed, wrapping his arms around his back as Runaan burrowed closer to him, savouring the warmth. They continued to lay in peaceful silence for the time being, as the sun rose in the sky in time with the birdsong outside their window. Runaan had fallen asleep again, but his husband was content with just enjoying his company. 

He listened to the sound of the moonshadow elf’s deep, relaxed breathing as he slept peacefully in his arms. He thought of how lucky he felt that such a loving and strong person such as Runaan had chosen him. Ever since they were younger, Tinker remembers falling hard for the assassin. He had no guideline for whether or not it was normal, as they had been each other’s first loves. All he knew was that it always felt right when he was with him, holding his hand, kissing him, and when they had begun to build a life together. As a young adult, Tinker believed in his heart that they were soulmates, and although he didn’t quite know what that meant at that age, he now knows for sure that he’s figured it out.

These moments of closeness and peaceful stillness are especially special as he recalls how much he misses him whenever he’s away on a mission, particularly long ones. Although Tinker is the more expressive of the two, the house always feels more empty when his husband is gone, his presence seeming to uplift and occupy the space. 

Runaan stirred, blinking blearily at the bright sunlight before meeting eyes with Tinker, expression softening. He rose slowly, beginning to stretch, the sunfire elf appreciating the view before noticing his endearing bedhead.

“Could I braid and brush your hair for you?" he asked. It was a common thing for him to brush out his long white hair, as he always seemed to wake up with it strewn in every direction. He enjoyed the simplicity in the small yet intimate act, and Runaan always enjoyed the feeling of having his hair played with. The braiding came soon after, as Tinker was eager to find different ways to style the hair, which over the duration of their relationship, had grown to an incredible length. The moonshadow elf was always impressed by the intricate and elegant braids his husband created, and it soon became common for him to braid his hair before he left for missions.

“Yes, of course" he affirmed, already moving closer to the sunfire elf. 

Tinker smiled, grabbing the hair comb they kept nearby, as he began to gently work it through the tangles. Runaan's eyes closed peacefully as Tinker carefully navigated the comb through his long hair, careful not to pull too hard whenever he came across a knot. The sunfire elf's fingers skimmed his temples as he pulled the shorter strands away from his face. As he moved his attention towards the middle of his hair, he lifted it, placing it in his palm for better leverage. 

A few minutes later, the assassin's hair was finally smooth and detangled, as confirmed by Tinker, who affectionately ran his fingers through the white hair, proud of his work.

He learned forward, arms encircling his husband's shoulders as he rested his chin on his shoulder. “What kind of braid would you like?" he asked, curious.

“Whichever one you would like to do." he answered, eyes glimmering with softness as he met his gaze.

The sunfire elf smiled as if Runaan had said something funny. “That's sweet, but it's your birthday, my love."

The moonshadow elf pouted. “Every braid you do is beautiful, sunlight." he countered, his thumb grazing over the sunfire markings on his cheek.

“Always the romantic" he quipped, hiding his blush. “Ok, I'll do the usual braid, with the two braids meeting in the middle." Runaan hummed in approval, as Tinker began to divide his hair into three's to begin braiding.

His fingers worked deftly, as he wove the strands to create the beautiful pattern; intricate details always coming easy to him. 

The feeling of having his hair braided, especially by his husband, always brought a sense of peace and calm to the assassin, who found it easy to notice his breathing and feel connected to the earth and its sources in moments like these. The fact that the final results were always beautiful helped too, they always seemed perfect to what he wanted, even if he couldn't have come up with the design himself. He found it amazing how in tune he and the sunfire elf seemed to be, Runaan knew in his heart that they were meant to love and protect each other. He smiled.

Tinker finished the long braid, securing it with a hair tie and lightly pulling on the braids so that they widened.

“All done!" he said proudly, grabbing a small mirror and holding it up facing the back of Runaan's head so that he could see it too. Runaan looked into the mirror, eyes lighting up as he saw the beautiful braid resting atop his head. Tinker smiled proudly as the assassin turned back to face him.

“It's beautiful" he beamed, eyes bright with gratitude. He cradled his face once more, his heart warming as the sunfire elf leaned into his touch with a small smile. He brought his forehead to his, looking deep into his eyes before moving his gaze towards the rest of his face, taking in the small details of his husband's face. His long eyelashes, the markings that reached from his cheekbone to his jaw, and small freckles, fresh from the new spring, that dotted his skin. Runaan wishes he could engrave every small detail of Tinker's into his memory forever, a keepsake of his true beloved. "Thank you." he whispered, looking back into the rich brown of his eyes.

The craftsman affectionately bumped his nose with his, before tucking a strand that he didn't include in the braid behind his ear. “Can I kiss you?” He asked, admiring the youthful glint in the moonshadow’s cerulean eyes; remembers seeing the same twinkle in his eyes when they first began to date when they were teenagers. It feels like just yesterday they were falling in love, but their hearts race just the same. 

Runaan nods, leaning forward to press his lips against Tinker’s, warmth encompassing him as he kissed back, both of them gently holding onto each other. Tinker’s hands softly grazed his husband’s jaw as Runaan held his side, gently pulling him closer. Neither wanting the kiss to turn into anything more, instead just wanting to enjoy it as it was. 

They pulled back, faces warm and eyes glimmering with adoration. They sat in peaceful silence, still holding onto each other, savouring every second of the peaceful morning as it turned into afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

Tinker threw his scarf around his neck. "Are you ready?" he asked. 

Runaan appeared around the corner, adjusting his soft hat, his horns poking through the holes that were placed on the tops; a special type of hat made for elves. His ears poked out from the sides, making him look utterly adorable.

The two were preparing to go on their daily walk, something that they both looked forward to, only being interrupted by busy work days and missions. The quality time they spent together as they explored and enjoyed the beautiful nature was exciting in many ways. The fresh air helped them feel refreshed, and the exercise helped keep them healthy. When Rayla was younger, they would bring her along too, delighting in her insatiably curious nature that drove her to explore even the smallest spaces and weirdest looking bugs. They had to keep an eye on her, or she could zip out of their sight in a second. 

The sunfire elf felt his heart soften as he walked towards his husband. "You're adorable." he complimented, kissing his nose to make his point. Runaan blushed and intertwined his hand with his. 

They walked mostly in silence, making the occasional comment about new birds they'd never seen or other strange things that caught their eyes. 

They were turning a corner when suddenly Runaan noticed a large feathers a few feet away from them, most likely belonging to a large creature. His heart skipped as his thoughts were confirmed: those feathers belonged to a large, iridescent black and blue moonshadow animal. These animals belonged to moonshadow warriors, frequently used in battle and kept as pets. They were large in size, half a foot shorter than the assassin, its bulkiness making up for its “shorter” height. The creature’s eyes glowed a light blue, emitting a faint light that helped it navigate terrain in the nighttime. His horns were lined with blue streaks, framing its heavy set head. Its feet were peculiar, as they resembled those of a large crow, quite unlike its mammalian appearance. A feathery tail displayed the creature’s beautiful bird like feathers, a light blue similar to the feathers found underneath its jaw. It carried itself with ease, opposite to how intimidating it became in battle, causing human opponents to cower in fear. Its rider was relaxed, clearly enjoying the calm, sunny day.

Tinker could sense his husband’s tension, as he tried to identify what could have triggered his nervousness. He relaxed as he noticed that it was only the animal. The large creature ambled along the path, ears perked, relishing in its day off and adventure into nature. the animal was blissfully unaware of the couple, its attention lost in nature and pleasant thoughts. Runaan however, could feel his anxiety growing as the creature approached.

The assassin was largely unafraid of most things, he could jump from tree to tree without even thinking of the possibility of landing face first on the ground, he could duel with the most fierce opponents without regret or a second thought. All these things made him seem intimidating, cold, even. However, one thing he could not face, the one thing that made him turn away in fear, was these large creatures, along with other Xadian animals. He’s never had any bad experiences with any of them, he’d just always had an irrational fear about them; choosing to stay as far away from them as he could during missions, so as to not reveal his secret. 

Tinker knew about this, and he secretly thought it was adorable. He would tease Runaan about it, who would frown and reply “They have minds of their own, Tink, I don’t trust them.” 

He looked over at his husband, who seemed to be going through the benefits and consequences of crossing paths with the large animal. 

Tinker turned to face him. “We don’t have to go past it if you don’t want to,” he started, voice gentle. “But I think we should try.” His face was gentle and encouraging, free of teasing or playfulness. Ever since the events of the human king’s assassination, which in turn caused Runaan to be captured and held as prisoner, he’s grown more careful with Runaan. He doesn’t want to accidentally turn playful banter into something too anxious, too overstimulating for him, especially after having gone through the traumatic events that he did. He searched his husband’s face as he considered his options.

Blue eyes met brown. “I want to try.” Runaan confirmed, squeezing Tinker’s hand. The other elf’s heart leapt with pride, a smile brightening his face. The pair approached the elf and his creature confidently. They greeted the elf, making small talk, talking about the beautiful weather. He then casually offered to let the couple feed the large animal. Tinker jumped at the opportunity, but Runaan was unsure at first, but decided to give it a chance. 

The owner of the animal gave them each a handful of his pet’s favourite treats, and Tinker thanked him and immediately held out his palm in front of its muzzle in an offering. The creature sniffed his hand curiously before graciously taking the treats, very gently scooping them up with its lips. The sunfire elf smiled and rubbed the creature between its eyes, murmuring praise to the kind animal as it seemed to be smiling at him. 

Runaan watched with a soft expression, charmed by his husband’s seemingly natural way with animals. Realization hit him that he also agreed to feed the animal, his nervousness washing over him once again as he fumbled with his hand filled with treats, trying to replicate the way in which Tinker had distributed the food. The sunfire elf noticed this and turned to help him right away.

He held his palm flat and placed it on the back of Runaan’s hand. “Here, just like this.” he instructed, voice gentle. The moonshadow elf blushed but mimicked his action, laying his fingers against Tinker’s. “Perfect!” Tinker enthused. 

His husband flashed him a quick, appreciative smile before facing the animal, taking a deep breath to steady himself. He stretched his arm out, far from his body, tentatively maintaining eye contact with the animal as it cautiously sniffed his hand before taking the food, maybe even more carefully than he’d taken Tinker’s offering. Runaan breathes a sigh of relief, reaching up to scratch the animal behind its ears. He and Tinker thanked the other elf once again, bidding farewell as they continued on their usual walk. Runaan smiled, even as they had left the pair, proud of his accomplishment. Tinker took his hand. 

“I’m proud of you.” he began, voice warm, filled with fondness. 

The moonshadow elf felt his heart grow at the compliment. "I couldn't have done it without you." he admitted. He reached forward and cradled his husband's face, leaning in to kiss him. Tinker reciprocated, smiling into the quick but affectionate kiss. 

Heat warmed both of their faces as they pulled away and continued on their path. They finally arrived at the grassy, shady spot where they had planned to have their picnic. The two unloaded their picnic baskets and unfurled the large blanket. Runaan sat cross legged and Tinker joined him, their knees brushing as they ate. 

Small, harmless woodland creatures occasionally walked over to the pair, politely inquiring about getting some crumbs and leftovers. The sunfire elf smiled fondly at the young creatures and ripped small pieces of his food to give to them. The squirrels and mice took them graciously, looking from their snack back to Tinker, thanking him for his thoughtfulness. Tinker cooed at them, offering to pet them after they'd finished their portion. The critters allowed him to lightly stroke their fur for a few seconds before scuttling back into the wilderness. 

Runaan watched carefully, appreciating the simple beauty and joy of this small action. It never failed to impress him how unafraid his husband seemed to be in the presence of these wild animals. He stretched his legs, feeling them beginning to ache from his current position. Tinker took this as an invitation, moving to lay on his husband's legs as he looked up at the clear sky. 

The moonshadow elf chuckled quietly at his husband's willingness and began to run his hands through his messy hair. The gold of his markings that rested on his cheeks seemed to glow in the bright sun. As a sunfire elf, Tinker was both energized and relaxed by the presence of the sun, often times resembling a cat dozing in the soothing company of the sun. He looked more at peace than ever as the sun shone brightly, creating a soothing ambience. Runaan watched as his breathing deepened as he slipped into sleep, continuing to weave his fingers through the soft strands, brushing them away from Tinker's face as he sat deep in thought. 

An hour later, Tinker awoke, shielding his eyes from the bright sun before looking over to Runaan. Still dazed, he nuzzled into the warm weight of his leg, resting his eyes for a few minutes.

"A bird landed on you while you were sleeping." Runaan joked.

Tinker's eyes flew open. "You should have woken me!"

The moonshadow elf laughed at his husband's animated response, he knew exactly what he was doing. More giggles arose as he continued. "I'm-I'm just kidding, my love." he reassured, his laughs interrupting him.

The sunfire elf looked at him pointedly. "Traitor. Next time Rayla is about to cut your hair in your sleep, I won't wake you."

Runaan paused. "When did she do that?"

Tinker smirked. "I don't know."

The moonshadow elf was about to press him further when Tinker rolled over, ignoring his gaping expression as he closed his eyes once more. He could feel Runaan sigh dramatically and smiled to himself, feeling satisfied. As the day eventually turned into the early evening, the pair decided to pack up and head back home.


End file.
